The instant invention relates generally to portable electric drills and more specifically it relates to a selective drill bit attachment.
Numerous portable electric drills have been provided in prior art that are adapted to select a desired self contained drill bit or the like and advancing that particular drill bit or the like into position for use. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,303,565: 2,679,770 and 4,604,005 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.